Rebel
by Gustave Daae Y
Summary: It's been five years since the Last Jedi. Rey, in a moment of weakness, gave herself to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren resulting in her expecting his son. She will do, and has done everything to keep Kylo from learning about the existence of his son. But one day, her luck runs out.
1. Chapter 1: Five Long Years

Chapter 1: Five Long Years

Kylo carried the girl in his arms once more. Five years hadn't changed the way she felt in his arms. She was so light and he loved the way she instinctively curled into his chest. As he promised, he would leave the pitiful resistance be as he promised. He would give them a few hours and then the hunt would begin again. Maybe more time, he had every intent of spending some with his desert rose. She'd be moaning his name by nightfall, he was sure of it.

Oh he missed her body.

He turned toward the shuttle, the army of Stormtroopers standing silent and still facing the small band of rebels.

"Let her go!"

Kylo turned to see a small child with raven hair running towards him. The traitor, the pilot and some third person he didn't recognize ran forward, trying to catch up to the kid. Ren used the force to stop them in their tracks using the force, but let the child run towards him. The kid foolishly kicked his boot.

"Let her go!" The child foolishly screamed "Let her go! Monster!"

He smiled, amused by the foolish child. He was curious as to handle this situation. He knew his grandfather had murdered children, but he wasn't sure if this was the best way to go. Obviously he couldn't let the child go free after he (no matter how feebly) attempted to thwart the Supreme Leader.

A chill passed over him, sending tremors down his spin. It hit him instantly. The dark hair...those dark eyes...his force signature. He couldn't have been more than five.

Kylo was grateful for his mask.

"Take the boy-he's coming with me."

…

He looked back at Rey who he had laid to rest on his silken black bed. He had carried her in his arms, loving the way the resistance stared at him in loathing as he carried her away like she was his bride. Soon she would be. He was sure of it.

But his son, he carried using the force. He could have ordered one of his troopers to carry the boy he had forced unconscious, but he didn't trust a single one of them.

With his sweetheart getting a much needed rest, he finally had the chance to get to hold his young son. He couldn't have been more than five years of age. He had his dark curly hair and his oversized ears. He wished he could have inherited more of his mother than his father. But the boy was definitely cursed with his father's looks. He could only hope he inherited his mother's spirit.

It hit him at that moment that this, this child in his arms, was his son.

He held the boy for a few moments. He wasn't sure what to think. He had a son. He had had a son with Rey.

He was furious. She had hidden him from him for years. Years. She somehow was able to hide her pregnancy from him. Those months when their bond went silent...she must have been using all her energy to block it. The force would have wanted Kylo to know of his son. The force had wanted Vader to know of his son, but the Emperor had interfered.

Kylo untied the sack on the boys back, curious to what the boy was carrying-what he thought was the most important. There wasn't much. There were some rations. A few credits. But he smiled at the two largest items in the bundle. Two dolls-hand-sewn and obvious at that. Still decently made though. He laughed a bit. One was of Rey- her three buns and scarf draped across her body and all. The other one took him back. It was him. Long black hair, ebony quilted clothing and a thin scar.

The only thing that wasn't accurate was that the doll was smiling.

He brushed the boys curly locks out of his face. He looked so peaceful while he slept. Just like his mother.

The boy opened his eyes. His eyes went wide and he scrambled out of his arms. He let him escape. The boy would be in his arms by his own free will soon enough.

"Don't be afraid." Kylo said. "I won't hurt you."

"Liar!" The boy shouted. "You stole my mom! Where is she?!"

"Safe." He continued, "she's asleep in the other room. I didn't hurt her. I swear on my life, your mother is completely safe and unharmed."

"You're lying!" The boy screamed. "You're a monster."

Monster. Definitely his mother's boy.

"What are these?" Kylo held up the dolls that he had pulled from the wrap around the boys back.

"Those are mine!" He pouted, "Give them back!"

"I will. How about an exchange. I'll give you the dolls if you give me your name."

"My mom said to never give anyone my name."

"Your mother isn't here right now. She wouldn't find out if you told me."

"No. No. No. No."

"Then I'm just going to hold onto these." He turned over the dolls, holding up the one with black hair to the boy. "Who is this?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

The boy stuck his tongue out at him. Kylo smirked.

"It's your father, isn't it?"

The boy took a step back.

"No-no it isn't." The boy denied, trying his best to hide his fear.

"Yes, it is." Kylo continued. "I've met your father-this looks exactly like him, except I never saw him smile. His name was Ben Solo. Correct?"

The boy was silent, but he took another step back.

"Ben Solo." Kylo said, the name feeling strange on his lips. "That was your father. He was a jedi, the nephew of Luke Skywalker. I'd imagine, your mother told you I was the one who killed him."

The boy hit his back on the wall. Kylo still hadn't moved. He didn't want to scare the boy more than he already had.

"You look just like him." Kylo continued. "You have his dark hair. And his ears. And his eyes. You've got your mother's nose though."

The boy covered his nose with his hands, as if he was trying to take back Kylo being able to see him.

"We both know that I'm right. Your father was Ben Solo. Just say it."

"Yes." The boy whispered, tears starting to stream down his face. "My-my dad is Ben Solo. But-but mom never said that you were the one who-who killed him! You killed my father?!"

The boy was terrified. Kylo could sense it. Even if he couldn't sense through the force, the boy was an open book.

"What did she say happened to him?"

"She-she said that-that he was your prisoner. That he-he was trapped."

"She lied. Ben Solo is dead."

The boy broke and fell to his knees.

"Monster!" He cried, gritting his teeth. "You-you killed my dad!"

"Don't worry, I didn't kill your father." Kylo said, toying with the doll a bit. "Ben Solo isn't your father."

"Yes he is. Mom told me so."

"Your mother is a liar."

Kylo reached up and with a harsh hiss, he removed his helmet. The boy gasped.

"I am your father."

The boy stood silent for a moment, in complete shock and denial. Kylo Ren looked exactly like the doll his mother had made him of his father but instead of loving and soft, this man was coarse and cruel looking. It-it couldn't be his father.

"Liar!" The boy finally shouted. "My dad was Ben Solo!"

"I was Ben Solo." Kylo tried to explain. "I was Ben Solo when I was weak and foolish. I became Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order. You are my son."

"No-no." The boy whimpered, shaking his head and covering his mouth. "No-please no."

"When your mother wakes, you can ask her yourself."

"She wouldn't lie to me. She didn't lie to me. Mom. Mom...mommy I'm scared."

The boy was curled up in a ball now, rocking back and forth. Kylo decided to approach the boy. He tried to get away but Kylo firmly grabbed the boy's arm.

"My son." Kylo addressed the boy, still not knowing his name. "You have no reason to be scared of me. I would never harm you or your mother."

He tried to pet the boy's soft locks but the boy tried to bite his hand. Definitely had his mother's spirit.

"Though it seems I have to watch myself around you, lothcat." Kylo attempted to joke, failing epically.

"I-I want my mom." The boy said, remembering what he initially wanted. "Where's-where's my mom?"

"You'll see her soon."

Kylo waved his hand in front of the boy's face, causing him to fall asleep instantly. He caught him before he was able to fall more than an inch. He stood up and placed the boy on the couch in the living area. He wouldn't wake up for a while, not until Kylo wished him to wake. The boy obviously needed rest. Kylo removed his leather cloak and wrapped it around his son. He then slid the doll of his mother under his arm, the boy instinctively clutching it tight to his chest.

In a moment driven by pure emotion and desperation, Kylo planted a kiss to his son's forehead, stroking his soft hair as he did so.

"My son," Kylo whispered, vowing on his life. "I will give you the stars."

…

Rey was sleeping peacefully, curled into the silk sheets. That was until someone touched her shoulder, jolting her awake.

She saw him. The notorious Kylo Ren, sitting beside her in the bed. She sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest.

"Don't worry," Kylo said, not turning to face her. "I didn't touch you."

She didn't respond.

"I know you'd prefer to sleep on the floor on a damp cell than in my bed." Kylo whispered. "It wasn't always that way."

He clutched her face, pulling her towards him.

"Don't touch me." She snapped.

"I never took your affection by force." Kylo said, rather hurt at her suggestion. "Every embrace. Every kiss. Every...every act of love. It was never forced."

"It wasn't love."

"Funny," Kylo said, pulling her to his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. "I distinctly remember us confessing our love before our first time."

"I don't love you. You're delusional."

He gave a cruel laugh.

"I'm not a liar." Kylo stroked her hair, taking in her scent, adoring her earthy aroma. "I loved you. I still love you, even though you lied...about everything."

She growled at his forceful behavior, trying her best to push herself off of him, but he was far stronger than her. He continued to whisper in her hair, reminiscing about the time they had spent together in the past.

"You're a liar, Rey." He whispered, anger clawing its way out from behind his remorse. "You lied about loving me. About never leaving me alone…"

Kylo bent down to her ear, nipping it before whispering those star shattering words.

"About your implant…"

She bolted up. He let her escape his grasp in that moment. She'd be by his side soon. He deserved that much after what she hid from him.

"What-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, scavenger."

From his pocket, he pulled out a small object. A doll. Obviously hand stitched by a mother to give to her child. It was a man with long black hair, black clothing and a small scar over his eye.

Rey was shaking in range. Her fear was replaced with rage.

"What did you do to him?" Rey spat in his face.

He slowly wiped off her spit with the back of his gloved hand.

"I killed him." Kylo lied, curious if she would believe it. "Ran him through with the same saber I killed my father with and tossed him aside like garbage."

She looked like her entire world had just shattered. She lunged at him, ready to kill the monster. She would tear his throat out with her teeth if she had to. She wanted him to die. Slowly. In agony. Bleeding out on the floor.

He used her lunge against her, letting them both fall back onto the bed. He wrapped his legs around her, locking her hips to his. Oh how he missed how this felt.

She clawed and kicked and screamed before breaking down into tears, her heart broken. No, completely shattered.

How-how could he do something as vile. He-he murdered her son. He claimed to love her, professed it every chance he got. But-but he would do something so disgusting. He murdered her son. Her son. The one she had spent the last five years of her life protecting with all her soul. The boy she had hid from his monstrous father in fear of him discovering the truth...but she never thought he would-would…

Her little boy. She-she would never see his smile again. Never hear his laugh. Never hold him tight. Never kiss his forehead. Never feel his light that shined brighter than the lights of Coruscant. Never again.

And this man-this monster that was holding her tight, pressing her body against him in a way that should only be between lovers- was the reason she would never be with him again.

She sobbed harder.

He stroked her hair again and closed his eyes, enjoying her moment of weakness as she laid on top of him, weeping hysterically.

"You're a monster." She finally managed to say through her tears.

"Obviously you think that of me." Kylo said coldly. "You believed that I would kill my own son."

She silenced.

"You're disgusting." She spat at him again, livid. "You'd let a mother believe that you killed her child."

"I was curious as to how you'd react, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." She tried wiping her eyes, the tears unable to stop. "You have no right to call me that after what you've done"

He rotated their positions, hovering over her.

"Don't be that way, Rey." Kylo whispered, longing to press his body into hers and fall asleep. "You're the mother of my heir."

He slid his knee between her legs. She was breathing heavily. He was scaring her. She deserved it for what she did to him. She left him alone for months when she had vowed to never leave him alone so she could birth his child and keep it hidden from him. He remembered those months, wondering if she had died. But no...she just disappeared to hide HIS son. HIS first born. He liked that thought- first born. It implies that soon they would have more children. He wanted a daughter, that was for certain.

"What happened to not forcing anything on me." Rey stammered, trembling beneath him.

"I won't." Kylo said, cruelly, loving the power he was holding over her. "That is, if you comply. I'm giving you a choice: you can either tell me everything about the boy, or you can join me in this bed where we will create more of my progeny."

"I'd rather sleep with all the men back on Jakku than with you."

"Then tell me about my son."

"I'd rather die."

"That's not an option. Neither is going to a cell. I have given you your choices-choose."

She remained silent, trying to collect herself. He was beyond cruel. To tell a mother that he had murdered her child...that was unforgivable. It was disgusting. Revolting. And now he was threatening to take her against her will in his bed.

"His name is Reb." Rey finally spoke.

"Reb. As in rebel?"

"Yes."

Kylo sat up, freeing her from himself.

"I refuse to call my first born that name. He should have one of my family's names or the name of someone with power, as he so clearly has. Rebel...it's filthy."

"Well you don't have the right to him as a son, let alone the right to what he is called."

"I'm his father."

"You don't deserve him. You're not his father."

"Anyone who looks at him can clearly see that I fathered him. He's mine. And so are you."

"You may have taken me prisoner, Supreme Leader," she spat in his face once more. "But I will never be your. Never again."

"So you admit there was a time when you were mine."

"I carried your supposed son for nine months." Rey whispered bitterly. "I think it's clear at some point…"

She sighed. His heart hurt. She sounded so tired, so broken, so hurt.

"I'm so sorry." Kylo said sincerely, reaching for her hand. "I should have been there, caring for you as you carried our son."

"Stop calling him your son." Rey snapped, snatching her hand away from his. "I've told you before that you have no claim over him. As for you being there...if I wanted you in my son's life, I would have told you. If I wanted you to wait on me hand and foot while I was expecting, I would have returned to you. If I wanted you to know that you forced a child onto me, I wouldn't have spent all of my energy fighting the force to keep it from connecting us."

Kylo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. She knew he was growing furious, but she kept going.

"As for me lying about the implant, what about your pills to prevent you siring a child." Rey snarled. "You knew full well that the resistance was the one who gave me my implant-one that was old and had a chance of failing. But you, having access to the best contraceptives the galaxy has to offer, didn't feel the need to take them. You were hoping it would fail. You wanted this."

"You're right." Kylo admitted, "I would do anything to make you stay by my side. I thought after we had made love…"

"We slept together." Rey gritted her teeth. "But it wasn't love. What we had wasn't love. I don't love-"

His hand shot up to her throat. She was scratching at his hands, trying to free her windpipe.

"Don't you dare suggest that this bond we share is fake!" He screamed into her throat. "Don't you dare say that I don't love you! I have torn the galaxy apart to find you. And don't you dare say you didn't love me."

He tossed her back against the bed. She gasped for air and massaged her throat.

"And you…"She coughed, "wonder why...I hide him...from you...Where...where is he?"

"Asleep." Kylo said coldly, regretting putting his hand on her throat. "In the other room. We had a little talk before you woke up."

"What-what did you say to him?"

"That I was his father."


	2. Chapter 2: No One Would Listen

Chapter 2: No One Would Listen

"You did what?" Rey nearly shouted, furious.

"I told him that I was his father." Kylo said, setting the doll in her lap as he stood up from the bed. "I couldn't let you continue to lie to him. He needs to know his heritage."

"You had no right to tell him that."

"You keep saying that I don't have the right to my child. But I do."

"You didn't raise him."

"Who didn't give me that chance?"

"You know why I didn't. You shouldn't have told him that. He's too young!"

"How old is he?"

"I think you're smart enough to figure it out."

"A little less than five. I'd imagine his birthday would be in two-three months?"

"Good, you still have some brains in that thick skull of yours."

"Little below the belt, don't you think?"

"You have no ri...You don't get to tell me what to do or decide what I can say. I'm his mother."

"And I'm his father."

"You love saying that, don't you?"

"Of course." Kylo said proudly. "My first instinct was to boast to the entire galaxy that the Jedi Killer had sired a son with the Last Jedi."

"Please tell me you didn't."

"Don't worry, no one knows." Kylo assured her. "I'm not that idiotic. I had the trooper's memories be wiped of the past day. No one knows that there is a child aboard this ship other than the three of us. They don't even know you're here. I have too many enemies. Too many people who want to stab me in the back while I sleep. No one will know of our son unless you wish them to, though I highly recommend you don't go telling people."

"I don't want anyone to know that he exists." Rey made this clear. "And I especially don't want anyone to know that you're his father."

"I understand, and I agree." Kylo said, nodding his head. "I swear on my life and my Order that I will never reveal that I share blood with your child."

"What about the galaxy knowing the Last Jedi has a child."

"I have some catching up to do in my role, don't I?" Kylo said, getting on his knees and looking up at her. "I think the first very basic thing a father can do is keep his child safe. Know one will know you have a child unless you wish them to know. I won't say a word. I owe you at least that much."

Rey was silent. She was still furious with the man on his knees in front of her. She was curious if he was going to keep those promises. She could read his mind-his pride of being a father was incredible. He wanted nothing but to be the father his own father had failed to be. He wanted to protect his son. He wanted to protect her.

But behind that affection was a darkness Rey didn't dare to go near. He would become obsessive and violent. Rey feared that if her son ever broke Kylo's perfect view of him, if her son didn't live up to his expectations, Kylo would hurt him.

No. She refused to let Kylo hurt her son. She didn't care if he killed her in the process-he would not touch her son.

Kylo tried to grab her hand and plant a kiss on it but she snatched it away.

"You don't have to act so cold." Kylo said, standing up once more. "It was part of our agreement that you would come with me willingly in exchange for the resistance's freedom."

"I was not under the impression that our agreement expanded to my body and the life of my son. He was not part of the bargain."

"What was I supposed to do? Leave him behind? Abandon him like your parents did you?"

"Your mother would have taken care of him."

Kylo was silent at the mention of his mother. He had had long conversations with Rey regarding his mother. She knew his views on her. Complicated barely began to describe it.

"I know you're scared." Kylo said, unable to look her in the eye, "But I promise, I'm not going to harm him. But I want to be there for him, if you'd let me."

"I don't know." Rey said, her voice trembling. "I'd like to believe that you could keep those promises. I'd like to think that you would do anything for him. But I don't know. The person you were with me and the person you are to the rest of the galaxy seem like two completely different people and I don't know which one is truly who you are. You-you scare me when you're angry...which seems to be always."

"Please-let me prove it to you."

"It's not like I can stop you."

Rey sounded so broken. He looked into her hazel eyes. They were still beautiful, but they held such sadness in them. She looked so tired. Like someone who had given up hope.

He gently stroked her face. She didn't pull away from his touch, letting him comfort her.

"Sweetheart." Ben spoke to her softly but he was unsure of what to say.

Her eyes met his and it pierced his heart. His little spark of hope and light looked so worn. He began to mourn the woman she once was, but he wasn't sure how to return her. He couldn't let her go free. He had spent over half a decade tracking her down-he wasn't going to let her escape him now.

"Can I kiss you?" Ben pleaded.

Rey gave a sorrowful sigh and looked at the floor.

"Yes, but you have to bring me my son afterwards."

"You're going to see him regardless. Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes, just not my lips. Not today...not after everything."

Kylo understood. He had to give her space, give her time to adjust. He brushed her hair out of her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to go get him." His hand left her face, but he longed to return to touching her soft skin. "Stay here, my darling."

She gave a slight nod and he left the room.

Rey sat in silence for a brief moment. She wasn't sure what to do. She could try to escape with her son, but the hunt would begin again. Her only hope was that he would let her go, but he would never do that especially not when his son was involved.

She was going to die his prisoner.

He returned with their unconscious son in his arms. He heart leapt seeing him. She held out her arms and Kylo gently placed Reb into her arms. She held him tight, kissing every inch of his face. The boy's eyes shot wide open.

"Mommy!" The boy cried and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me." Rey was crying, continuing to kiss his face, cupping his cheeks with her hands. "You're safe, sweety. I've got you."

Reb caught a glance at the large ebony cloaked man standing behind him and instantly broke down crying in fear.

"Mommy!" He cried into her shoulder, Rey clutching him tighter. "He's here! The monster!"

"I know darling," Rey said, her eyes following Kylo, hoping he got the hint not to come closer, "Don't worry. Nothing's going to harm you."

"He's a liar!" Reb cried into her white robe. "Don't let him get closer…"

Kylo still came closer, his hand inches away from Reb's black hair.

"Don't." Rey commanded, her voice serious and threatening, pulling her son away from him. "Don't touch him."

Kylo didn't listen and softly stroked Reb's soft ebony locks. Reb cried hard and Rey bolted up, trying to get away from him, but Kylo caught her by the arm and pulled her back to him.

"Let go!" Rey shouted, tugging away from him with all her might.

On her third tug, he let go, letting her fall to the ground.

Kylo bent down to the two of them.

"Sweetheart," Kylo put his hand to her back, forcing her to come closer to him. "Tell our son that there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Tell me he's lying…" Reb whispered into his mom's ear. "Tell me he's lying...please mommy..."

"Darling." Rey pulled her child from his hiding spot in her shoulder, looking him in the eyes- she hated seeing him cry. "I-I I'm sorry."

"So-so he's...he really is?"

"He's your father, sweetheart."

Kylo took his opportunity to touch his son's hair once more but Rey pulled him away.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Rey glared at Kylo but spoke softly to her child. "I won't let him hurt you."

Kylo glared back at the woman. Why was she making this so difficult? She was filling their child's head with lies about him being a monster who would just hurt him. She should be encouraging her child to get to know his father, not feeding his fear.

"Reb." Kylo spoke the child's name.

"Please, Kylo." Rey said through gritted teeth. "Don't-don't touch him. Can't you see? He's terrified."

"He has no reason to be terrified." Kylo snapped back, placing his hand on his son's back.

Reb trembled beneath his touch, clinging to his mother even tighter.

"Look at me, son."

Reb shook his head.

"Look at me."

If Reb heard him the second time, he made no indication that he did.

"Look at me!" Kylo shouted.

Rey jumped at Kylo's sudden violent burst of rage and Reb finally looked up at his father.

"Son," Kylo cupped his small son's cheeks with one hand, "You don't have to be afraid of me."

Kylo looked to Rey for support but she said nothing.

"I know you're scared," Kylo whispered. "But there's nothing to be afraid of. I will tear the galaxy apart before I let anyone hurt you."

This clearly was not the thing to say because the child cried harder.

"Kylo, please." Rey pleaded. "Please...just-just leave. Please."

Kylo let out a low growl and stormed out of the room.

…

His own son despised him. The galaxy seemed to be playing a cruel joke. His idol, his grandfather, had been despised by his son. His uncle, a murderer with more blood on his hands than his own, had refused to join his father's side ultimately leading to Vader's death. Because when it came down to it, Vader had loved Luke enough to change sides, but Luke did not.

Kylo would not fail. One way or another, his son would be by his side. His lover would be by his side as well. He couldn't fail.

She calmed him. When their hands touched, even in the slightest, the whole galaxy stilled. His soul felt at peace. Whether she accepted it or not, the two were joined. They were bonded. The easiest explanation was that they were soul mates. But it was deeper than that. They shared a soul. They were two that were one.

But even if they weren't bonded, he was certain he would have loved her regardless. His entire life, people never saw him for what he truly was. He was the son of rebel heroes. And then he was the First Order's attack dog- a monster. Rey, while hesitant (well maybe hesitant wasn't the right word), had taken the time to get to know him as he actually was. He was certain she knew him more than he knew himself. No one would listen but her.

Not only that, but she was stunning. She took his breath away. She was such a fighter. Her hope and light made it hard for him to look at her, but he could never tear his eyes away from her. She both hurt and healed him.

And now...they had a son.

He hadn't brought it up with Rey, but one day that boy would rule the galaxy. Reb (he would convince him to change his name eventually-preferably Anakin) would one day take his place as Supreme Leader. He would put the galaxy in order before his son got the reins.

Reb-the child of the most powerful force users in existence. No doubt the child would excel in the force. He could tell the boy was untrained. But he would be powerful.

He wanted to be close with his son. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure his son stayed by his side.

"Supreme Leader?"

Once more, Kylo was thankful for his mask. All of the generals sitting around the table were looking at him, waiting for his response.

"I'm contemplating." Kylo stuck with the response that was vague and hoping they didn't catch on that he hadn't heard a word of what General Hux had said.

"We have to make a decision soon, Supreme Leader." A general whose name escaped him said. "The riots on Coruscant are getting out of hand. The blackouts caused by the Resistance have gone on for over 30 rotations. They're getting restless."

"You feel the need to alert me about a power outage." Kylo said, his mask was not able to hide his sarcasm. "Send in some mechanics and tighten security throughout the city."

It was one of the things Kylo liked about being the Supreme Leader. He could say something, and it's fixed instantly. Though the next problem was a bit more problematic.

"The draft bill still needs to be overlooked." General Hux, his right hand man, spoke up. "Have you made a decision about it, Supreme Leader?"

Kylo used the force to strangle Hux's throat ever so slightly, letting him know that he was crossing the line but not to a point where the other generals could notice. Hux coughed.

"The meeting is over."

Kylo slammed his chair back and stormed out of the room.

…

Rey was still holding her child. The two had already eaten some of the rations they had hid within their clothing. Kylo seemed to have forgotten that the two of them needed food and had left them alone for over half a day with no access to food. They were trapped in his room, not even able to explore the rest of his quarters.

She decided to continue one of her sewing projects. She was working on a doll to resemble the General: Leia. But a younger version of her, wearing all white and her two elegant buns. Reb had held onto her scraps of fabric, thank goodness. She'd probably make a doll of Han next. Her goal was to eventually have a doll of all the people in her child's history. He deserved to know where his family was from.

Though, she wished she knew more about her end.

It wasn't fair. Kylo's family...they were epic heros with even epicer stories and legends. She came from nothing. She knew it was wrong to have her child only focus on his father's side, but she didn't have much of a choice. While there were monsters, there were also heroes. Her child had to know about his family- the good and the bad.

She decided to finish the Leia doll when she noticed that Reb no longer wanted to go anywhere near the doll of his father, only playing with the one that resembled herself.

"Mom?" Her son finally walked over to her and put his head on her lap.

"Yes darling?"

"Why...why is my dad a monster?"

Rey was silent.

"He's-he's not a monster." Rey tried to explain, continuing with her sewing. "At least...he wasn't always a monster."

"So did you lie to me?"

"No, I never lied to you...I just...I left some things out. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I-I never meant to lie to you. I just wanted to protect you."

"So did he save you from Snoke?"

"Yes." Rey nodded and smiled. "But...but the story is a bit more than just him coming to my rescue."

Rey put down her needlework and scooped up her boy. Using the force, she called the little Ben doll to her hand.

"See, your father," Rey started telling the complete story. "He was once a good man. He went by the name of Ben Solo and he was the son of General Leia and the Smuggler Han Solo. He was always alone. No one really understood him. One day he heard a cruel voice in the back of his head."

Rey held up the Ben doll to her face and whispered in a humorously raspy voice.

"Ben, no one loves you even though you're young and handsome and one day you'll have the greatest kid in the world," Rey said and then booped her son's nose, who then laughed at his mom.

"One day, someone did something really mean to Ben." Rey decided to censor the story: one day he'll learn that his father had almost been murdered in his sleep by his uncle- that day was not today. "Ben thought he was alone and that no one loved him. So he went and found the person who had been talking to him through his mind, an evil man named Snoke."

"Sounds like Snake." Reb always brought this up.

"That's because he was." Rey said, picking up the doll of herself. "He was less than human. He wanted your father to become evil as well and he almost succeeded. But he didn't count on one little thing."

Rey held up the doll of herself.

"You mommy!" Reb said excitedly.

"Yep!" Rey said, putting the two of the dolls close together. "See what Snoke didn't understand was the power of a pretty girl who knew how to use a lightsaber."

"You gave him that scar didn't you?"

"Well yes," Rey said sheepishly, regretting telling her son that. "I thought he was a monster so we fought. I won and gave him that scar so he wouldn't mess with me again. I was wrong. See, you're father and I have a bond. See we can be on completely different sides of the galaxy, but the force connects the two of us. We could talk to each other and see each other. I saw that he wasn't completely a monster, not quite a hero, but not a monster."

"You feel in love with him."

"I did." Rey said sadly but there was a smile on her face. "I remember the first time I touched his hand during our bonded moments. It was like touching a live wire. It was like a little spark."

Rey made the dolls hold hands.

"I thought I could save him from himself." Rey said, snuggling her baby close. "So I went to him. He nervously brought me before his master, not sure what to do. But when Snoke ordered him to kill me, your father instead killed him. And then we fought together side by side to defeat Snoke's red guards. When the smoke cleared, I thought he was back. I thought Ben had returned. But then he asked me to join him. On the darkside."

Reb was quiet as he looked at the dolls in front of him.

"I refused." Rey said quietly. "I couldn't join him on the darkside and he couldn't join me on the light, no matter how much we loved each other. I was heartbroken. But a few weeks later, I found out that he had given me the best gift in the galaxy: you!"

Rey smothered his cheeks in her kisses, causing the boy to go back to laughing at her mother's story. She tickled his stomach and he sequeled.

"Stop stop stop stop!" The boy shouted while laughing.

She blew one last wet kiss into his cheek which he wiped off.

"Soooo." Her inquisitive son said. "He's going to join the light right?"

"I-I don't know." Rey said honestly. "It's his choice. We can't make it for him."

"Do you still love him?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

The boy shrugged.

"I think I could love him again. I do love Ben Solo, I do not love Kylo Ren. And who your father wants to be, that's his decision."

"Why can't he just be Ben." Reb pouted. "We could be together again and I could have a little brother."

"It's complicated."

"You always say that."

"Well it's always true."

"Why can't you just beat him again and take him back to base?"

"Reb, I can't do that."

"Why not? You've beaten him before. You can do it again. I believe in you."

"I'm sure I could, mainly because he wouldn't be trying. Not really a fair fight now would it?"

"I guess not…mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"He-he won't hurt me, right?"

Rey was silent. She wasn't sure how to answer. He had vowed to never hurt his son...but he had also vowed to never hurt her. But he had-mentally, emotionally and at times physically. She wanted to assure her son that he was safe, but she wasn't sure. Kylo's temper was a terrifying thing. She needed to do what was best for her child, but she wasn't sure what was the best thing to say in this moment.

"I-I don't know." She finally settled on, knowing this wasn't a good response but not knowing what else to say. "Ben would never hurt you. Your real father would never hurt you. He would protect you with all his might. But you have to understand, people on the darkside, your father especially, have short tempers. He gets mad really easily. So...so I don't want you to ever be alone with him, ok? You're going to stay by my side."

"Oh-ok." Reb said, still nervous and unsure what to feel.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to be afraid." She assured him. "I'm going to protect you, alright? From anyone and everyone. No matter how much I cared for your father, I love you a thousand times more."

She kissed his nose and he gave a small smile.

She felt a dark presence overcome her. It took her breath away. She instinctively held her child close to her chest and tried to mask her fear.

"Kylo, how long have you been standing there." Rey said, not turning towards him.

"A while." Was his response.

She could sense his anger and she could sense Reb's fear, though both were trying to control their emotions. Kylo approached the two of them slowly, something tucked under his arm.

"I-I thought we could eat dinner together." Ben said, sitting down with the two of them and taking out the box like trays under his arm. "Is that alright? Rey? Reb?"

Rey glanced at her child. He had loosened his grip and he was staring intently at his father, still unsure but not quite as afraid as before.

"It's alright with me so long as Reb agrees." Rey turned to her son. "What do you think sweetheart?"

"I am hungry…" Was the boy's response.

Rey put down her son while Kylo gave them both trays. He opened the box he was carrying. Inside was the most delicious food Rey had ever seen in her life. There was some sort of poultry glazed in a sticky orange sauce, some strange looking rolls, clear noodles with strange looking vegetables in it and a bunch of other things she couldn't name. They helped themselves. Ben watched in slight confusion as Reb and Rey ate with their fingers, completely ignoring the utensils sitting before them. Ben tried his hardest to not call attention to their...unique way of eating. They had agreed to eat with him, he was not going to start a fight over how they ate.

After a few moments, Reb noticed how his father was eating with the strange object in his hand that grabbed the food for him so he didn't have to dirty his hands. He was curious. Reb bent over and grabbed the utensil. He stared at it in confusion for a few seconds, glancing between it and his father to try to grasp how to do it. He held it awkwardly and stabbed the piece of meat before bringing it to his mouth.

Ben's mouth twitched and he continued eating.

All three of them ate heartily. Kylo because of his intense daily training and Rey and Reb because they probably weren't used to having food available to them on the regular. She looked so thin compared to the last night he saw her, whereas her son looked healthy. It didn't take a genius to realize she probably gave up her rations to her son on a regular basis. It hurt his heart to know there were days where they went to bed starving. Rey...she was such a good mother.

Kylo used the force to retrieve the half-way made doll next to Rey's thigh.

"You're making Leia?" Kylo asked.

"Yeah." Rey swallowed her food so she could talk easier. "I started it a long time ago, just ran out of time."

"I'm assuming this was the first one you made." Kylo called the one in his likeness to him.

"Is it that obvious?"

"That's-that's not what I meant. I just assumed…"

"Yes I made that one first."

"They're really good."

"Don't flatter me."

"I'm not. They're really good."

Rey raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks. I-I just wanted him to have something to play with."

"Mhmm." Ben responded, unsure of how to continue this conversation.

Ben tapped his fingers on the floor and bit his lip

"Reb," Ben finally said, pulling out something from his pocket. "I have something for you. An-an apology for scaring you earlier."

He handed him a small pile of grey clothing.

"You-you're getting too big for those clothes." Ben said, wishing he had something better to give his son. "They might be a bit big, but you'll grow into them."

"Clothes...thanks." Reb said, clearly not happy with the gift but knowing it would be impolite to say otherwise.

Rey wanted to comment that they were young cadet clothing which she refused to let her son wear, but she held her tongue. He was trying to be nice, she'd give him that, but she would be altering it later. Under so circumstance would her son be confused for a First Order recruit.

"So-what did you two do today?" Ben asked, running out of options-it's not like he could talk about the weather..

"Really." Rey gave him a look.

"What?"

"We were trapped in this room all day-what do you think we did?"

Kylo was silent.

"Well?" Rey asked.

"What?"

"Is this how it's going to be? You're just going to lock us in this room all day?"

"Well I'm working on expanding my quarters so you two will have your own rooms."

"And then?"

"And then what?"

"You're impossible."

"What do you want me to say." Kylo snapped. "Do you want me to say out loud that you're not allowed to leave? You know that Rey. If you step outside this room, the entire First Order will discover your presence. There are people who want to kill you Rey. And you said it yourself, you don't want anyone to know about Reb."

"So you thought dinner and some imp clothes were going to change everything."

"Well I hoped that within five years you would have come to your senses and joined me."

"You're delusional."

"And you're stubborn and naive!" Kylo's tempered flared. "I want to treat you like a queen and our son a prince but you're making it incredibly difficult!"

"I don't want that and you know that. You stole my freedom, Kylo!"

"You offered it!"

"And so that justifies everything? I agreed to be your prisoner of war and that makes this ok?"

"You hid my son from me!"

"Oh so we're back to that. You know why I did it. Stop pretending you're the victim."

"Stop acting like a foolish little girl, scavenger!"

"I'd rather be a scavenger than your empress!"

He grabbed her arms, no doubt leaving bruises in the process.

"You don't have a choice! You are mine!"

Rey tore herself from his grip, his nail's scraping some of her skin. She slapped him hard against his face, her nail scraping off part of his skin in the process.

"Do not touch me!" She glared daggers into him. "I will never be yours, Supreme Leader!"

"Mom…" Reb whimpered.

Rey's anger subsided. She had completely forgotten that her son had been in the room. He should have never been subjected to that. She scooped him up and headed to the refresher, locking the door behind her.

Kylo heaved, furious. He stood there for a while. He wanted to ignite his saber and cut down the door of the refresher and tear her out of her hiding place. But he knew that would not be productive. But he needed to do something.

He donned his helmet, ignited his saber and went out into the hallway of the Star Destroyer.

…

Rey couldn't sit still. She refused to leave the bathroom in fear of Kylo being there. She had no desire to talk to him. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to talk to him again. She took the time to give her son a bath.

The tub was huge and deep. She was afraid her boy would drown if she filled it up more than half way. She kept the water shallow and began to scrub his hair.

"Ow it's in my eyes." Reb complain.

"Here." Rey rubbed his eyes off with her shawl. "Better?"

"A bit."

"It'll go away, don't worry."

She watched Reb play around with the bubbles as she continued to give him a bath.

"Is Kylo still out there?" Reb asked.

"I don't know."

Reb was silent as he continued to splash in the water.

"Hey, sweetheart." Rey said, kissing his nose. "Don't worry."

'_We're leaving,' _She wanted to say but knew better than to say, '_As soon as I can sense that he's far, we're escaping. You won't have to be here any longer.' _


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Chapter 3: Escape

Kylo had destroyed a good chunk of the hallway around his quarters before he was finally able to breath normally. She was infuriating. Time and time again, she had agreed to be his. But time and time again she went back on her promise.

He slashed his saber at the wall once more.

He had given her everything! He had murdered his master for her. He had risked everything for her life. And that hadn't been enough for her. She refused to take his hand. She wanted to. He knew it. He had felt it. She wanted to take his hand. She wanted to be by his side, hold his hand and share his bed.

They could have ruled the galaxy together.

He could have been there when his son was born…

He let out a maniacal growl.

Their relationship had grown far more intimate despite being systems away from each other. No doubt if she had stayed by his side, the same would have happened. The thought of the two of them embracing and tangled in his bed sheet made his fist clenched and his stomach tighten in anger. The thought of her swollen with his child…

He slashed the wall again.

She had denied him all of that, but still teased him with her affection that she had given to him willingly. He never forced her into anything. She had wanted to be intimate with him. But after everything they had been through together, she still refused to join him.

And now his son was afraid of him.

His son fears him.

And he knew all too well that fear leads to loathing.

He eventually went back to his room when he finally felt calm enough to face them. The two of them were curled together on the floor, buried in a pile of blankets, Rey clearly not wanting to sleep in his bed. He smirked as he easily hoisted the two of them off of the floor and placed them on the soft mattress. With everything in him, he wanted to curl up next to them and fall asleep. He knew what it felt like to fall asleep next to his beloved. He'd done it several times before.

But holding her and his son close...he wanted that. His parents had never let him sleep in there bed. Likewise they weren't even home long enough for it to be a possibility. He wouldn't fail his son like his parents had. He was going to protect his boy with everything that he had in him.

But he knew he had to earn that.

Rey was right, he hadn't proven himself as a worthy father. But Mustafar would sooner freeze over than Kylo giving up on that goal. His son would grow to not fear him and hopefully, given time, his son would learn to love him. And if Rey could join him at his side...that would be perfect.

He brushed his beloved's cheek and kissed his son's forehead before leaning against a corner, wrapping himself in his cloak and drifting off to a restless sleep.

…

Kylo woke up with Rey's sleeping on his arm. He couldn't feel his fingers, but he didn't care. He leaned over a bit and sniffed her hair. She began to stir, groggily opening her eyes with a small smile. Her hand went to his bare chest, playing with his wispy chest hair.

"Good morning, darling." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Good morning, my beloved." He gave her a kiss with each pet name. "My dove. My angel. My darling. My sweet heart."

Her hands went to his clean shaven face and his hands went to her swollen stomach, stroking it lovingly.

"I can sense him." Kylo whispered. "He's going to be strong, just like his father and mother."

"We'll have more than one, right?" Rey asked, placing her hands on his.

"Of course." Kylo kissed her fingers and then her stomach. "Our children will never be lonely. I was thinking at least half a dozen."

Rey beamed. Kylo placed his head atop her stomach and she began to play with his raven locks.

"I want him to have your hair." Rey whispered, lovingly. "And your dark eyes."

"Only if he has your nose and your freckles."

"Fine, but I want him to have your ears."

"You would wish something that horrible on your son?" Kylo teased.

"I love your ears."

She bent down and placed a kiss on his ear, nibbling it a bit before leaning back to her comfortable position.

"I hope he has your light." Kylo whispered.

"That's something we can agree on, though I wish he could have your strength."

"You are far stronger than me. You could beat me easily in a fight."

"It wouldn't be a fair fight- you'd never hurt me. You'd never even try. Especially not when I'm in this condition."

"Right you are."

He never wanted to look away from her. She was beautiful, especially now that she was expecting. She'd be such a good mother. So caring and loving. So forgiving and patient. She had proven that by staying by his side. She had to in order to be able to deal with him. And she was an angel for learning to love him. And for her to happily give him a son...words couldn't even begin to describe how divine she was.

He would protect her and their children with every part of his soul. It was something primal inside him. He felt like a wolf sworn to protect and care for his mate and pups.

He sat up, taking her into his arms before the two fell contently back onto the bed.

…

Kylo woke up holding nothing but the cold, night air. Dreams were both pain and pleasure. He never got the chance to hold Rey as she was carrying his child (at least not to his knowledge) so his mind wanted to play with the idea. But it hurt. Physically hurt. Even if by some miracle she agreed to give him another child (preferably a daughter) he never got the chance to be there for her for their first. He should have been there. He couldn't even begin to imagine how frightened she must have been. She was so young...she couldn't have been much older than 19 when their child was conceived. Not to mention the little problem of the father being the Supreme Leader of the galaxy.

If anyone found out…

He had to apologize to her. Even though she never told him in the first place, blocking their bond so he couldn't see her for months, he felt guilty for leaving her alone when they vowed to each other that they would never leave the other alone.

He stood up and walked over to the bed…

Only to find it empty.

Panic filled his system and he couldn't start shaking. He tried to reach out with the force to find her, but he sensed nothing. She must have been blocking her force signature. He tore open the bathroom door and then tore through his room.

She was nowhere to be found.

He used the force to call his com link to him and shouted into it.

"Lock down the ship!" He heard his voice echo throughout the hallways, letting everyone on board know. "The Last Jedi and her 5 year old son have escaped and must not leave this ship. They are not to be harmed. Find them."

…

Rey had almost made it to freedom when the announcement had gone over the speakers. She clutched her son close as he trembled in fear.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Rey whispered, "Just keep your head down and stay quiet."

She wasn't sure how to get out of this, but she knew she couldn't get caught. Kylo would be furious and she wanted to be nowhere near his temper. She had to protect his-her son. Her son. Her son. Kylo may have donated his sperm, but this was her son. No one else's.

She dodged stormtroopers as she made her way through the steel gray hallways. Her heart rate was frantic. Every corner she turned, there they were.

"The scavenger!" The troopers shouted.

She stumbled backwards, almost falling over before taking off running. She could no longer slowly sneak out of the ship. She just had to bolt.

She had never been more terrified in her entire life. Everywhere she turned, she would run into a wall of white clad soldiers. She was out of places to run. Out of places to hide. But what could she do? She refused to give up and give in.

She had made it to the hanger to find a hundred or so blasters pointed at her. Her chest heaved. She fought tooth and nail but her hands were tied behind her back, a gag was placed in her mouth and she was forced to her knees. Her son, while tightly wrapped to her already by her long white scarf, clung to her even tighter, afraid of being pried away from her.

"So Ren was hiding a desert rat aboard." a general with red hair approached her, the sea of white parting for him.

The general paused, staring at the child wrapped to her chest.

"Bind her hands in the front." The general ordered the troopers who obeyed.

Rey knew the general was offering her some sense of kindness- she would be able to hold her son if her hands weren't behind her back. That didn't stop her from fighting once more when her hands were free. After a bit of struggle, they bond her again.

The general continued to look at the child in her arms, desperate to catch a glimpse of his face. He was curious and wanted to see if he could guess the father. The tangled black hair was very reminiscent of that blasted cocky pilot, but the child's skin seemed too pale. The boy's ears were rather large as well.

"General Hux." Kylo's modified voice said, the troopers clearing a path for the Supreme Leader.

"Yes, Supreme Leader." the ginger, Hux, responded but his eyes never left the glaring scavenger.

Kylo grabbed the girl by the arm and yanked her to her feet. Using the force, he took her son from her grip. She protested but the gag in her mouth rendered her mute. The general caught a glimpse of the boy's eyes and repressed a disgusted gasp.

"You and your troopers are dismissed." Kylo said, "I will deal with the scavenger myself."

"Yes Supreme Leader."

The general and the troopers filtered out of the hanger. Kylo's iron grip didn't slacken as he dragged her through the hallways. He didn't say a word but with each protest on her end, his grip hardened and he grew more rough. Eventually they made it to the detention block. He threw her into the cell and came in afterward, locking the door behind him.

"You lying whore!" Kylo shouted at her, raging uncontrollably. "You filthy scavenger. You made a deal with me- your freedom for your friend's lives. It took you less than 24 hours to go back on that promise, desert rat."

He tore off her gag. She spat at him, her hands still bound together.

"I tried to be nice to you." Kylo spoke, his voice cracking. "I tried treating you as the Empress I know you could be. And you tried to run. You tried to take my son…"

"He's not your son!" Rey finally screamed back at him. "Stop pretending you're doing this for him!"

"I am doing this for him!" He shouted back. "And you! Everything, all of this, is for you. I've sacrificed so much for you Rey, and this is how you repay me."

She was silent. He took a few deep breaths.

"You can come back with me." Kylo said, his voice now calm. "I should lock you up as a resistance prisoner. It would raise less suspicion and it's what I should do as the Supreme Leader. But I don't want you in here. I don't want to see you in a prison cell. I can take you back to our room..."

"I'd rather be in hell."

Kylo swallowed, hurt and angry by her response.

"Fine." Kylo spat.

He turned to leave, his son fighting in his arms.

"What-what are you doing?" Rey said, her bravery fading.

He turned, his cruel mask looking far more sinister in the low lighting.

"You think I'd let my son sleep here?" Kylo asked.

"You're a monster."

"There it is. Just remember, you did this to yourself, scavenger."

With both the mother and son protesting, Kylo took his son and left Rey crying in her prison cell.

…

Those eyes. Those eyes had confirmed it for Hux.

That boy was Ren's son.

It disgusted him.

While he had no love for the scrapy desert rat, he felt pity. The boy looked a bit older than five. It wasn't like Ren had much time to impregnate the girl- they had shared a handful of one on one time. That day he had asked to personally interrogate her… Hux swallowed the bile that had formed in his mouth. It made him sick to his stomach.

He always was disgusted at Ren. The bloodlusting curr was so uncivilized. His black magic unsettled Hux to no end. But to force himself on that girl.

And of course it resulted in a bastard child being born.

He pitied the girl. He pitied that child.

Hux hadn't thought about his own father in years. His late father (thank you Phasma) had been respectable in public but abusive behind closed doors. Kylo couldn't control his temper in public. He didn't want to imagine what Kylo would be like to his...desert rat or his bastard.

Another child in the galaxy doomed to live with an abusive father...


	4. Chapter 4: Prison

Chapter 4: Prison

Reb kicked and screamed as Kylo carried him by force away from his mother.

He knew he had made a mistake. He shouldn't have yelled at her. He shouldn't have lost his temper with her, especially not in front of his son. He could still remember his parents arguing loudly when he was Reb's age-it would stick with him for the rest of his life. And it was his fault.

Why couldn't she just see that she belonged at his side. Everything would be perfect if she would just accept her place. They could be a family. They could raise their son. Nothing mattered more than their son.

He never understood why Vader would give up everything for Luke until he saw his son. He understood it completely now. It wouldn't matter if his son grew up to loathe him, he would rather die than let anyone hurt his son. Vader must have had the same love for his son.

Fate was cruel.

He would not make the same mistake. He would win his son's favor somehow.

Kylo reached his quarters and placed his son (who was still kicking and screaming like his life depended on it) on the bed.

"Settle down." Kylo moved his hand across the boy's face.

It worked ever so slightly. The boy was only softly crying now, though he still was wriggling away from him.

"Take me back to my mom right now!" The boy commanded, trying his best to intimidate his father.

Kylo found the boy's glare rather cute if he were to be honest.

"No." Kylo put simply. "You don't understand this because you're too young, but your mother is a fugitive. She's broken the law numerous times. She is going to be punished for her actions."

"You hate her!" The boy screamed, standing up on the bed, though Kylo still towered over him. "You hate my mom!"

Kylo grabbed the boy by the wrist, gently but firm.

"I love your mother more than anything else in the universe."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"I'm not going to go back and forth with you, boy."

"Then stop lying."

"Your mother is the liar." Kylo snapped, his eye twitching uncontrollably. "She promised to never leave me. She said that she loved me."

"Why would she say that? You hurt her. You locked her up."

Kylo was silent for a moment, clenching his fists. No one, not even their own flesh and blood, understood their connection. They were a dyad- soulmates barely began to describe their connection. It allowed them to talk to one another, see one another and feel one another though they were thousands of lightyears apart. Bonds between family members weren't even that powerful. On rare occasions, Kylo had heard the voice of his mother. But those instances were brief and far between. The bond between Kylo and his angel was constant. There were days where they were connected several times a day. Their bond had been so powerful that she was able to get pregnant by him.

They were destined for one another.

This stupid child was questioning that.

Kylo took a deep breath.

"I love her, she loves me." Kylo made that clear. "But we are on opposite sides. It's complicated. But one thing is clear, I love you. I will protect you. And one day, you'll take my place as ruler of the galaxy."

"I don't want to be like you!" Reb folded his arms. "You're a monster! You took my mom from me!"

He had his mother's and grandmother's fire that was for sure, Kylo thought to himself wondering how he would get out of this one.

"You'll have your mother back soon enough." Kylo said. "As soon as she says the word, she'll be by your side. Her pride is keeping her there."

"You're white guards are keeping her there."

He hated being bested by a child.

"Pay attention, child." Kylo said, still holding the boy still. "Like it or not, I am your father and for the time being, you are in my care. You will listen to me. You will not talk back. If you misbehave, you will be punished. Now I want to show you something, are you going to walk or am I going to have to carry you."

The boy gave him a dirty look and slid off the bed. He kept a close eye on the boy as he led him through the lavish quarters. He led him to a private room. It was small, having been a small office before had transformed it into a suitable room for his son and heir.

"This is where you will be living going forward." Kylo said, flicking on the light.

It wasn't much. He had to hastily put it together. There was a small cot with grey and white sheets, a small dresser and a small stool chair next to the dresser to act as a sort of desk. There was a wrapped package on the bed.

"Go, open it." Kylo encouraged.

Reb walked over to the bed. He picked up the package. He walked over to the desk. He opened a draw. He put the package and his doll of his father in the drawer before slamming it shut.

Reb turned and glared at him, testing him.

He almost admired the boy's spunk. Almost.

"You're going to bed without dinner."

"Fine by me"

The boy laid on his bed, facing the wall instead of his father.

Kylo locked the door as he left.

…

Rey was curled up on the cold floor. She had tried not to cry. She had tried her hardest not to cry. But thinking about her son alone with Kylo, it was too much. She wept for a while, longing to hold her son but unable to.

She eventually fell silent. She was unmoving. Unfeeling.

She felt so helpless. She was a mother. It was her responsibility to protect her son. And she had failed.

After several hours of self pity, she decided to try to continue sewing the doll. She had hoped to finish it for Reb's birthday in a few weeks. She supposed she'd be able to finish the Leia doll and maybe finish another. Maybe one of Han just to spite Kylo. Yeah, she'll do that.

Stitch by stitch, she continued to sew the doll.

She didn't know why she made Reb a doll of his father. Well the idolized, polished version of his father. She knew it was a bad idea as she made it. She blamed her hormones at the time. She had been heavily pregnant when she finally realized that the child would probably need something to play with and it wasn't like there were many toys in the rebel base. And she wanted her baby to know a bit about his father even if she thought he would never meet him.

She hadn't meant to lie to her baby. But she did. She had lied to everyone. Everyone on base believed that Poe was the father.

Poe...he had saved her entirely. He tried to fill the void of a father figure. It wasn't just an act he put on to convince the rebels that he was the dad. He truly cared about her son. He had been the one that would watch Reb when Rey was on missions. He would protect him if the base was under attack and Rey was on the front lines. While Reb knew Poe wasn't his actual dad...well it wasn't like Reb was around enough rebels to tell anyone the truth.

Rey didn't think about it much, but she knew what the resistance thought of her son. He was a bastard living in a shaky military base. Any other couple who were expecting probably would have been asked to leave. They didn't like the fact that general Leia would bend over backwards for the Jedi and the best pilot in the resistance. And she had to agree with them. It really wasn't fair. She had planned to leave the base as soon as she found out, but Leia begged her to stay, in fear that her grandchild would fall into the hands of the Supreme Leader.

The rouse seemed pointless now.

…

Kylo took a bath. A very long, scalding hot bath. He was more mad at Rey than he was his son.

She had promised him that she would stay with him in exchange for her friend's lives.

She promised to be by his side.

He scrubbed his hair and skin raw, his nails scratching and leaving small scars in his flesh. It was pain and pleasure all rolled in one. He remembered the one time Rey and him had shared a bath. She had been bathing in a lake, him in the one he was currently in. They had bathed one another, sharing a few kisses before submitting to their desires. It hadn't been the first. No where near in fact. But it was ever so memorable. His touch was warm from his bath, her's was cold from her lake. It had been so breathtaking and surreal.

He didn't see her for months after that.

And now he knew why.

He traced the scar across his face before his hands trailed across his body, longing for it to be her hands instead of his.

He hadn't seen her body for years. When their bond sparked back to life after months of being silent, she had donned a thick robe and long scarf hid any womanly part of her and wore that going forward. But he suspected it had changed. She had borne a child. He'd imagine that she was a bit fuller- fuller breast, wider hips. You know...a more motherly figure.

His body had certainly changed. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't have a fit figure. He suspected he still did, but it wasn't like it was in his mid-twenties. He was halfway through 30 now. He felt old. He knew he wasn't, but he felt old. He suspected his few strands of grey hair didn't help his view of himself.

He had put on weight. He'd grown wider. His stomach seemed softer despite his regime not changing. He knew it wouldn't get any better.

Rey was still beautiful. She was so young. Full of life. Even if her body had changed, he would find her beautiful.

What he wouldn't give to have her join him in the moment, peacefully lying in the warm bath.

What to do about their child… The very least would be tomorrow he would ensure Reb had a good breakfast. He had punished the boy enough. He would apologize. He had to. He owed the boy that much.

He owed his son the galaxy.

…

Reb sat alone in his room. He was used to being hungry. He knew that his mom would give up food for him and he felt bad for thinking so, but it wasn't enough. Not being hungry was a rarity. The hunger didn't bother him.

He missed his mother.

He clutched the doll of her tightly to his chest. He refused to get under the covers. He didn't want his father-Kylo, the white soldiers had called him- to win and surrendering to his gifts was letting him win.

He stroked the face of the doll, loving the feeling of the hand stitched freckles on the doll's face.

He wanted her back.

It wasn't like he had never slept without her. She'd be gone for sometimes weeks at a time. He'd stay with Poe. That was normal. His mom was a light jedi. She was busy. But knowing that she was alone in a prison.

He sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeves. He refused to change outfits. He refused to accept anything his fa...no Kylo gave him. He would not wear that grey outfit. He'd stay in his robe.

Hours passed. He couldn't sleep. His mind kept going back to what Kylo had given him. It was still in the dresser draw. He kept eyeing it. He couldn't help but be curious.

No. Don't open it.

He wondered if it would be food. Maybe something sweet.

No. Don't give in.

Maybe it was another toy.

No. Stay strong.

He got up from his bed and went over to the drawer with the package in it. He stared at it for a moment, debating whether or not to open it.

He carefully took it out of the drawer, leaving the Kylo doll in its place. He got on the cold floor and stared at the package. He still didn't want to open it. But his curiosity made him do it.

He unwrapped it.

There was a lot in the package. There was paper, a few colored pencils and one or two picture books. It wasn't much.

It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. He had never been able to color or draw before.

He took out a sheet of paper and started drawing. He tried to draw his mom and it looked pretty good. Then he drew a porg. A wookie. Those weird white soldiers hitting their heads against the ceiling or running into walls. Then his mom wielding her blue lightsaber.

He fell asleep mid drawing, a long red line trailing across the most recent drawing of him and his mom hugging.


	5. Chapter 5: Childhood

Chapter 5: Childhood

Young Ben Solo woke up in tears again. His nightmares were getting worse. The voices in his head were getting louder. They kept telling him that he was worthless. That the only reason anyone would care about him was because of his rebel hero parents. That no one loved him. That no one would ever love him. He briefly considered waking up his parents but then remembered that they weren't there.

Maybe they were right…

No, he assured himself, his mom and dad love him. They're busy, but every parent is busy. That's what Uncle Luke, Lando and Chewie kept telling him.

He was loved.

He had to be.

"_They fear your power." _The voice ricocheted through his mind. "_They know what you will become. You will always be alone."_

Ben hid his head underneath the pillow, trying to block out the voice to no avail.

"_Don't try to hide from me, boy." _The voice continued. "_You can't. You can't hide from your destiny. One day you'll rule the stars."_

"Just ignore it-just ignore it." Ben told himself. "It's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare."

"_A nightmare while you're awake?"_

…

Kylo woke up with tears in his eyes. He wished he could just forget about everything that had happened to him while he was young. But he couldn't. His childhood was what shaped him to be who he was today. Likewise, he hated who he was today so he had no issue hating his childhood.

He had been told that he would always be alone.

He'd believed that he would always be alone.

No one had ever proved him wrong. His parents were always gone. Anyone who talked to him did so only because of his parents. Hell, his Uncle had tried to murder him while he slept because he sensed darkness in him. He felt alone. He had always felt alone.

Until he met Rey.

He sat up in his bed. The entire room felt cold. It didn't always feel this cold. He remembered those lazy mornings when he had woken up tangled in Rey's embrace. His heart hurt remembering his head tucked beneath her chin, pressed against her bare chest, and her arms lovingly wrapped around his back.

Those fleeting moments of peace were what he lived for.

He wanted that again.

He felt like a little child longing to be held. Her touch made him weak. The feel of her hands against his bare back. The feel of her chest slowly rising and falling and she breathed lightly. He felt so at peace.

He was going to feel like that again.

He got up and stretched. He immediately went to his training room. His average time spent training...well it was hard to tell. His entire life seemed to consist of training. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but it was time for his son to get up. It was far too late for him to be sleeping.

He took a quick shower before preparing breakfast before walking into his son's room to find him sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by papers and colors. He gave a little smile-his son had appreciated his gift afterall. He bent down to take a look at the childish drawings. He knew that he wouldn't have been among them and if he was, he'd be the monster.

Kylo brushed his hand across the boy's back, gently nudging him awake.

"You hungry, Lothcat?" Kylo asked.

"No." Reb said, turning away from him as his stomach rumbled.

"Well either way, you're going to eat something."

Kylo used the force to lift up a protesting Rebel and made his way towards the kitchen. He set Reb down on the chair in front of his meal. Kylo instantly dug into the meal the kitchen had prepared for him, plenty of eggs, jerkied meat, a roll and black caf. Reb didn't even pick at it. He just glared at his father as he ate more food in one meal than most resistance members ate in a day.

"Eat." Kylo ordered.

"No." Reb refused.

"Eat."

"No."

"It's not up for debate."

"Neither is 'no'."

Kylo wanted to get mad, but he found himself smirking. The boy had definitely spent time around General Leia Organa. He found it rather endearing in a weird way.

"If you don't eat, your mother will have my hide."

"She'll have it either way."

"Eat. I know you are hungry. You didn't eat anything last night."

Reb just folded his arms and huffed.

"If you eat, I'll take you to your mother."

Reb glared at him, getting more angry at the bargain.

"You're despi-despici-despi…" Reb said, shoving food into his mouth, "You're a monster."

"Eat quickly."

Reb continued to shove food into his mouth as Kylo tried to make awkward small talk.

"Sleep well?" Kylo asked.

"No."

"Floors tend to be uncomfortable."

"It wasn't that. I'm used to sleeping on the floor."

"You won't have to ever again." Kylo said instantly. "You're going to be treated like royalty. You are royalty."

"I know." Was Rebel's response. "Grandma's a princess."

"So why do you sleep on the floor?"

"I like sleeping on the floor. It's comfy."

"So what kept you up last night."

"Not your business."

"Well it is my business. I want to make sure you're alright."

Reb cut the conversation off as he finished off his plate.

"Take me to my mom." Reb demanded.

Kylo wanted desperately to hold it off until his son told him what was wrong, but he knew that he was treading on thin ice as it is, so he dropped it. He also wanted to tell his son to change from his dirty robe into the clean uniform he had gotten him, but he knew that wouldn't end well either.

"Put this on." Kylo said, donning his helmet and handing his son a black cowl.

"Why?"

"To hide your face."

"Why?"

"Because people knowing who you are is dangerous."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Do you want to see your mother or not?"

Reb grabbed the black fabric from his father's hand. Kylo watched him fumble with it before bending down and doing it for him. When it was done, the only thing someone could see of his son was his dark brown eyes.

"It's hard to breath." Reb complained, fumbling with the fabric.

"You'll get used to it."

Kylo made a motion to pick up Reb, but he took a step back. Kylo clenched his fists and made his way to the lockdoor, his son trailing behind him.

"Now stay behind me and stay close. I'll be able to tell if you run off."

Luckily, no one dared to cross paths with the Supreme Leader as he made his way down to the holding cells. A few turned their heads to catch another glimpse at the young prince who kept trying to step on his father's leather cape, but Kylo didn't mind. He rather liked parading his son around. He wanted to tell everyone on board that he had fathered a child with the last hope of resistance. Not to mention, his boy was the most beautiful, precious thing in the galaxy. Kylo gave a small smirk beneath his mask as the most precious gift Rey had given him continued to try to trip him by stomping on his cloak.

They reached the holding cell and Kylo dismissed the Troopers before opening the lock door.

"Mum!" Reb said, rushing towards his mother who fast asleep on the floor.

Rey bolted awake as Reb jumped into her embrace. She smiled and tore off the cowl to plant kisses onto his face. She squeezed him so tight that Kylo thought for sure his eyes were going to bulge out of his head.

Kylo wanted to stay and watch the two embrace, but he went outside the cell and left them alone for the moment.

"Are you ok mum?" Reb said, noticing how his mother was trembling.

"I'm fine, sweety." Rey said, ruffling his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good…"

"Did-did Kylo do anything…"

"No." Reb said, cuddling closer to his mum. "No it wasn't him. I-I had nightmares last night."

"Oh. Was it a different one or the same one?"

"The same one. His voice is creepy…"

"It's ok, darling. Everything will be ok. Just don't believe anything he says, ok? They're all lies."

"He said that I'd meet my father one day. And that he would be powerful. He was right about that."

Rey tried to hold herself together. She felt so helpless. She wasn't sure what to do. But she knew the result if she did nothing.

"Reb, look at me."

Rey gently held her son's arms. He looked up at her with those large mocha colored eyes. She both loved and hated that he had inherited his father's dark, expressive eyes.

"No matter what your nightmares say, understand that I love you. I will love you no matter what. Do you know that?"

"Yes mum." Reb nodded.

"Good." She pecked his nose with her lips. "I made something for you."

She pulled the doll out and loved watching his face light up.

"It's of your grandmother," Rey said as reb clutched the doll to his chest. "Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

"She's pretty."

"She is."

The door opened. Rey could tell Kylo was fuming by his force signature. He was scared, Rey pinpointed instantly. Scared of what, she wasn't sure.

"Come," He commanded, his voice distorted through his cracked helmet. "Both of you."

She knew not to question him when it came to her freedom. She picked up her son and followed the Supreme Leader out of the prison cell.

…

Hux was counting down the days until they were stationed outside of Arkanis. It wasn't time off, so to speak. But he'd be spending his limited free time where he wanted to be which was a relief for him.

He couldn't stop thinking about Kylo's young son and the scavenger. While he loathed that pest, he felt a twinge of sympathy for the scavenger. He had never met his mother, but he suspected she had once been in the same position as the scavenger was in now.

At least he kept her alive, he thought bitterly.

The boy was going to be abused, Hux knew. He wasn't sure what type- mental, physical or emotional- but if he were to guess, it would be a mixture of all three.

He hated how this scenario was bringing back memories of how he grew up- with endless physical and mental abuse. Weak-willed, Brendol had called him, thin as a slip of paper and just as useless. But Hux got the last laugh he supposed.

His father had made him who he was today- ruthless and unforgiving with more blood on his hands than anyone in the galaxy. If there was one thing his father taught him it was to do whatever it takes to reach your full potential. It was rather ironic, but it seemed it had a few things in common with the Supreme Leader, one of which was a similar type of blood on their hands.

It made Hux smile. History will repeat itself, that he was sure of. If Hux didn't get to him first, that boy was going to snap one day and rid the galaxy of the Supreme Leader.


End file.
